


diary of a mediocre art hoe - woosan

by sedhoneybunny (amazhengs)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossdressing, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Panic, Gen, Humor, Jock??Wooyoung, M/M, Multi, Romance, Slow Burn, basically wooyoung thinking that he can get a girl, big nerd san, by pretending to be one, if i roast any of the characters THIS DOES NOT REFLECT WHAT I ACTUALLY THINK OF THEM, pretty boys in skirts seem to be a running theme in my stories, stupid high school woosan, tag yourself im hani, woo tsundere af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazhengs/pseuds/sedhoneybunny
Summary: no one asked him to do this so they have no idea why wooyoung even thought this was a remotely good idea-but he accidentally makes the entire male population of his school fall for him, namely a quiet artist named choi san
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. 1

A line here.

Another line there.

Some shading in this corner.

Maybe some blending here too?

The pencil tip snapped from the tension against the paper, creating a deep streak across the portrait.

Maybe this was a sign that it wasn’t going to come out too nice.

“San, are you sketching again?”

The boy looked up, pushing his plastic glasses up and wiping the bit of sweat that beaded on his forehead.

“Y-Yes.”

“Put that away please,” his teacher instructed, as the rest of the class scoffed and chuckled in the background.

“You can never put away raw art..” He muttered under his breath, tearing out the ruined sketch from the book and shoving it into his leather bag (made only from cows raised on Latvian farms, fed strictly Grecian grass, of course) right as the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

He got out of there before the teacher could assign any homework.

‘Less homework, more time for art.’ He thought.

He wove his way through the hallways, trying his best not to bump into the jocks and weird emo kids that came from the opposite end of the school. But he swore for a second, he heard a quiet sob from one of the annexes. He stopped in the middle of the hallway, earning a series of curses from the students behind him. Being quite tall, they couldn’t push him, so they all settled for walking around him, but not before knocking into him with their arms.

There was a girl, but not just any girl. Wendy Son, considered one of the most attractive and richest girls in school, was in tears. Her head was down and she was grabbing the edge of her skirt as she tried to hold back her sobs.

“Wooyoung sunbae.. why are you so cold?” She choked out, before running away from the figure leaning against the wall.

‘God.. is it-‘

The figure stepped out of the shadows, and sure enough it was none other than the biggest asshole in school.

Wooyoung, the jock-but-not-a-jock that was at the gym six days a week, but refused to join a team despite begging from every coach from every sport. An average of seven girls confessed to him a week.

Despite his frequent rejections, all the girls either referred to him as “Sexy King”, “Hottest Guy in School”, or just short and sweet, “Daddy”, usually accompanied by various loud sounds usually heard in a bedroom.

“What are you looking at, fucking nerd?” Wooyoung briefly stopped, swinging his blazer over his shoulder and loosening his tie. “You in love with me too?”

San audibly scoffed, the other brushing past him with a cocky smile plastered on his face.

“Not if you were the last person on earth.”

“CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG-“

Wooyoung gulped down the rest of the beer, slamming the glass down onto the table with a huge clink before his opponent could even get halfway through his glass. A loud cheer thundered through the outdoor restaurant, earning the group of boys annoyed looks and muttered complaints from the other people there, including the old ladies that served the food.

“As always, the Sexy King takes the win!” Mark slapped him on the back, placing another glass in front of him.

“Have another one!!” Jihoon encouraged, hitting the table with his hands.

“I’ve had enough, I’ll let the rest of you losers have some.” Wooyoung picked up the glass and pushed it to Yeonjun’s lips, forcing him to chug down the drink and have some of it dribble down his chin, rousing another round of laughter from their table.

“Wooyoung, you gotta check out this girl that just made the cheer team.” Mark slung an arm over the other’s shoulders, holding up the phone to his face. Another picture of a girl who tried way too hard to squeeze her chest together.

“What’s up with that clown makeup?” Wooyoung chuckled at her overlined eyes and alarmingly red cheeks. “I swear, all the girls these days are starting to look the same. Whether it’s their surgery or makeup, I can’t tell the difference anymore. To be honest, it’s getting kind of boring.”

“Oh yeah, I heard you rejected Wendy this morning? Are you actually crazy?! Her family literally OWNS Lotte World.”

“She’s basic.” He shrugged.

“She’s loaded.” Yeosang cut in.

Wooyoung turned towards the other, raising his eyebrow.

“How would you feel if every confession you’ve gotten this month has been something like ‘Yeosangie sunbaenim.. I like you…. you’re so hot… I jinjja sarang you neomu neomu much, please date me~?’.” He clasped his hands under his chin and batted his eyes while he scooched up beside the man, in a comedic attempt to imitate Wendy and the numerous other girls that craved his attention.

“Eww, fuck outta here, Wooyoung.” Yeosang slapped him upside the head, making the other burst into a fit of laughter. “Thank god no girls look like you.” He shivered in horror.

“ExCUSE me, I’d make a damn hot girl.” Wooyoung stuffed several pieces of ddeokbeokki into Yeosang’s mouth. “You’d be tripping over me.”

“Yeah, when hell freezes over, dude.” Jihoon almost spat out the beer he didn’t manage to get down.

“Shit, it’s already ten..” Wooyoung checked his phone, flooded with texts from his sister. “Better get home before Hani starts complaining again and tells our parents.”

“Hey, Wooyoung.” Lucas slurred out.

“What, dude?”

“Let me know if your sister is ever up for fun with us!”

“What’s up with the hype for my sister? She’s not even that hot,” he sighed, then added, “and I don’t think she’s into a piece of trash like you anyways.”

Time and time again he would remind himself to not drink so much at once. But his reminders were always trumped by his crew’s encouragement for “Sexy King’s” chugging. What they didn’t know was that beer was probably the strongest alcohol he could handle before he became piss-drunk.

Which was why he was stumbling down one of the neighborhoods on the way to his house, barely managing to put on foot in front of the other.

“Fuck…. how big of a glass was that? Fuckin’ Jihoon and his stupid drinking games….” he slurred to no one in particular, grabbing onto and spinning himself around a metal pole in his way. His head was throbbing particularly hard tonight, probably because he downed that entire glass in less than ten seconds. He hadn’t played a game like that in a while, and the last time this happened, he had to call Hani to drive to the place to get him. She swore she would never do that again though, so that wasn’t an option tonight. He was glad the boys didn’t pick soju- he probably would’ve had to get his stomach pumped right then and there.

“That little spot… looks comfortable…” His blurred vision may have been tricking him, but it looked like there was a nice, big mattress-looking thing on someone’s balcony. The lights were off in the house and it didn’t seem like anyone was home. “I’m sure they wouldn’t mind if I… just…. lay down here.. for a.. while….” He murmured, dragging himself up the steps to the house and throwing his body down on the bed.

Within a few minutes, he was ready to doze off when he swore he could hear footsteps, some voices, and….. barking..?

He cracked open his eyes to see the snout of a German shepherd, baring its teeth and only a mere inch from his face.

“FUCK!!” he sat up, his unforgiving headache still pounding, and not subsiding anytime soon thanks to the excessive barking of the mutt. “Uh… good doggy..?”

“Soju, I told you to go to slee- WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING ON SOJU’S BED?” A girl came out of the back door, pointing her finger at Wooyoung as he was pressed up against the edge of the balcony.

The dog ran back to its owner, staying in front of her in a protective stance. The girl grabbed the broom that was leaning against the door and held it out in front of her, a frown dancing on her face.

“I asked.. who are you?!”

“Um… I was just out… drinking with my friends a few blocks down and your dog’s bed looked so big and comfortable so I- ah!” He held his head in his hand, as a sharp pain raced through him.

The girl’s stance visibly became more relaxed, as she made her way over to him and poked him in the stomach with the handle of her broom.

“Yah. Are you okay?”

“Yeah.. Just….. I’m not a very good drinker.”

“Then why do you drink at all?” She demanded. “I would assume just for show, but you don’t seem as cool as you try to come off as for drinking.”

“I’m sorry, I’ll just leave you and your mutt alone then!” he tried to stand up, but his legs gave out under him, leaving him to hold onto the balcony wall for his dear life.

She rolled her eyes and put her broom arm down.

“Druggie,” she called out, watching as the man winced at her voice. “Stay here. I’ll call you a cab before you end up sleeping on some other dog’s bed.”

“Druggie?? I only drink though.....” he turned back towards the girl.

She rolled her eyes and completely ignored his protests to his new nickname. “Don’t move. I’m calling you a cab whether you like it or not.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he weakly saluted.

In a minute or so, the girl came back with a glass of water and a few doses of Advil.

“What, are you acting as my guardian angel tonight?” He asked, eying her all white-ensemble. “Aren’t you a little young to be helping ‘druggies’ on a school night?”

“Like you, druggie, I’m in high school.” She held out the glass to him, uttering a single “Drink.”

He obeyed. In a matter of minutes, his headache was subsiding, and he clearly saw the girl standing in front of him. She was only up to his neck, and her ripped jeans and oversized band tee made her look even smaller than she probably was. She had a heart-shaped face, shiny black hair with bleached streaks that framed her visage, and rosy pink cheeks he could see even under the dim lighting of her balcony.

“So, your dog’s name is Soju?” He nodded towards it. “Nice name for a nice dog.”

“Yep, she’s been through a lot with me,” she seemed to hesitate before saying, “sorry about her, she gets really aggressive with strangers..”

Wooyoung put his hand in front of the dog’s mouth and wiggled his fingers a little, prompting Soju to lick his hand, and then proceed to rub herself against his legs.

“That’s funny, I’ve never seen her get used to a stranger this quickly,” the girl mused, tilting her head and pursing her lips.

“I could say the same for you,” Wooyoung observed. “How are you so sure that I couldn’t just snatch you up?” He raised his arms and jerked towards her as he said this, but he couldn’t get a single reaction from the girl.

“I’m not a little girl.” she scoffed. “And I don’t usually find drunk high schoolers threatening, per say.” She gave Wooyoung a smile, unusual whisker-like dimples appearing on her face. Wooyoung swore that she had the more adorable nose-scrunching face he had ever see-

-wait what?

He quickly shook his head to rid himself of the sudden thought, trying to avoid any eye contact.

She whipped her head towards the street when she heard the sound of a car horn.

“Oh, your cab is here!” she stood up, and positioned herself under Wooyoung so that she would be holding him up and supporting him in some way. He watched the smaller girl manage to hoist him up from his seat on the balcony with little to no problem, and helping him down the stairs. 

He was staring at her the whole time down.

“Please take this young man to his house, he’ll tell you his address.” she rattled off to the driver as soon as she pushed Wooyoung into the backseat. 

“Wait.” Wooyoung got out, sitting up in his seat and sticking his head out of the window before the girl could hop up the stairs again. “What’s your name?”

She paused for a second before giving him another one of her eye smiles.

“Ryujin!”

Her name echoed in his head even after the cab sped off.


	2. 2

Pale faces.

Straight-as-a-ruler eyebrows.

Offensively bright tinted lips.

Attempts at see-through bangs that end up look just like greasy strands plastered to their foreheads.

And the same. exact. uniform.

“We have truly become a homogenous world.” San muttered, swinging his legs over the roof of the school. Observing each and every one of the girls coming into the school gates usually quenched his thirst for SOME type of inspiration.

But when would he ever find his sole source of inspiration?

Someone that he could tell apart from the others.

Someone that only he found charming.

Someone that could be his..

Muse.

The school bell jolted him out of his fantasy, nearly causing him to lean forward and fall to a very, very unpleasant accident (or death). He scooped up his bag and pencils, and tried bolting towards the door that led down from the roof of the school.

And then he tripped over his shoelaces and fell on his face.

San slid open the door to his classroom, peeking in and quickly shuffling to his seat. He could already feel the chuckles and stares from the kids in there, namely Wooyoung and his crew, at the giant bandaid plastered in the middle of his forehead. He had to also tie up his bangs with a rubber band to avoid keep his hair away from his injury and forgot to take it out so yes, he did look like quite a spectacle to the other students.

He quickly slipped into his seat in the back of the classroom, and prepared to continue sketching the visage of his muse again.

Their teacher hit her hand against her podium, grabbing the attention of everyone.

“We have a new student today. She’s lived in China for the past 10 years, and just came back to Korea this month.” The teacher announced, looking over to the door and yelling, “You may come in now.”

The new student stepped in, and made her way to the front of the classroom. She scrunched up her nose and gave the classroom an eye smile.

“I'm Ryujin Shin, nice to meet you all!”

Wooyoung’s head snapped up from the phone in his lap, his eyes widening and his heartbeat quickening as he recognized her face from the night before. He couldn’t believe that it was her, and he repeatedly did double takes as she walked to her seat.

The guardian angel.

“You all have fifteen minutes before class starts. Please make our new student feel welcomed.” their teacher instructed, before turning to the boy sitting at the very front of the classroom. “As our class president, Choi Jongho will be in charge."

Immediately, not-so-quiet whispers went around the room about the new girl. Most of them were positive, about how cute her eye smile was, although some of the girls expressed mild jealousy over her small face and flawless skin.

Ryujin, however, ignored all of these and proceeded to take her books out of her bag and place them neatly on the table, folding her hands nearly and looking straight ahead.

Wooyoung’s eyes were glued to her, and he even ignored comments from the boys around him.

“She’s cute, but like… she’s got neither of *this* or *this*..” Jihoon made motions around his chest and his behind.

“She’s too clean for me.” Lucas made a waving motion. “You guys know I like my girls a little dirty.”

“Probably not adventurous enough for the Sexy King, amiright?” Yeonjun put his hand on Wooyoung’s shoulder, expecting some sort of response.

He received none.

“Yo. Wooyoung.” he waved his hand in front of his face, and even snapped. “Dude, you dead?”

“Huh?” Wooyoung turned to him, his eyes slightly hazy.

“Don’t tell me….” Yeosang started. “You actually think she’s hot shit?”

“No!!” he snapped. “Just…. cute shit.” he added under his breath.

Some movement from Ryujin’s general direction caught his eye, and he swore, he was about to run over there when he saw her look at the boy sketching furiously next to her.

Wasn’t that the nerd he caught staring at him yesterday?

“Whoa, that’s really good…” Ryujin observed San’s nimble hands fly across the paper. “Who are you drawing?”

San looked up in surprise. Someone was talking to him?

“Uhh..” he opened and closed his mouth. “Sorry, are you talking to me?”

“Who else would I be talking to?” she gave him a smile, noticing his forehead. “Oh my, what happened to your forehead? Are you alright?”

“Y-Yeah… I tripped and fell… but I’m okay.” he answered cautiously, not knowing where to look.

He had no idea how to talk to people.

And here he was, talking to a girl that just came to the school today. Maybe she wasn’t aware of his status here..

“By the way, Ryujin.” she greeted. “And your name is…? I don’t just want to call you ‘Sketch Boy’ while I’m here.”

“Choi S-San. Pleased to meet you, Ryujin.” he barely made eye contact, bobbing his head in some form of a greeting.

Meanwhile, the entire classroom was watching this exchange.

Including Wooyoung.

“San.” Ryujin turned in her chair. “It looks like you forgot to take out the band that’s holding up your bangs..?”

He briefly touched his head, his mouth opening in realization.

“Ah. I see. Thank you for-“

“No worries, I’ll take care of it.” she stood up and gently eased the rubber band out of his hand, brushing her fingers through his bangs so they were at least a bit neater than they usually were, and so that they covered his bandaid.

San felt like he was going to stop breathing.

There was a girl.

And she was touching him.

Wooyoung looked on, absolutely fuming.

“Are you going to the market after school, Hani?”

“Yep, I’ll meet you right outside after school!” she waved to her friend, and was about to head into the girls’ bathroom.

“Hani, Hani, Hani, Hani!!”

She rolled her eyes and spun around on her heel, to see her brother, quite flustered, running towards her.

“What?”

“Did you know that there was gonna be a new girl, Shin Ryujin?” he huffed, brushing his bangs out of his face.

“Um yeah..? I used to talk to her over that language app when she was still in China.” Hani answered, side-eyeing her brother.

“…WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?!”

Hani was taken aback by her brother’s reaction, covering his mouth and pushing him against the wall.

“Wooyoung, shut up, will you? And since when were you ever interested in girls like Ryujin? Isn’t she too *plain* for your tastes?”

“Nevermind that.” he waved his sister off. “What kind of guys is she into? Do you know?”

“I mean I could ask…?” she shrugged. “Wooyoung, this better not be one of your hit-and-quit-it things. She’s a nice girl, she doesn’t deserve that.”

“It’s not!!” he defended. “Well.. at least I think it’s not… She was the one that helped me get home last night.. and I feel like she’s… special.”

“Not every girl that doesn’t have unusually huge tits and some form of Botox is special, Wooyoung.”

“Hani, I’m being serious. Please?” Wooyoung clasped his hands together and squeezed his eyes shut. Note that he never acted like this in front of his friends, to risk being called a pansy.

“..Fine.” Hani finally gave in, pushing her brother towards the direction of his classroom. “Now go away.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank yo-!” a smile broke out on his face and he could’ve started jumping in excitement if two girls didn’t wave and giggle at him as they came out of the bathroom, prompting him to lean against the wall and give them a chin-up and a wink.

Hani shook her head.

“You’re an idiot.”

So all of the information he had gotten up to this point was that Ryujin was born in Seoul, but had to move to China for ten years because of something with her parents. She recently moved back to Korea and now lives in the house he stumbled upon the other night with her grandmother and her dog, Soju.

She liked to bake and walk Soju in her free time, as well as help her grandmother collect recyclables around their neighborhood. Volunteering was also something she spent her time doing. She studied well in both Korea and China, which was impressive.

But he found out absolutely NO information about her dating history, past boyfriends, or her ideal type.

“You managed to get all of this but NOTHING about her love life?” Wooyoung half-whispered, half-yelled to his sister a few days after Ryujin’s arrival.

“Hey, take it or leave it. Either way, you owe me.” Hani snapped at him, throwing a rather sharp punch to his arm. “That means a twenty and no more bringing girls home to  _ our _ house."

“Fine…” he pulled out the bill from his pocket and placed it in Hani’s open palm. “Thanks anyways.”

“All I have to say is good luck. By the way, here comes your little crush now.” Hani nodded towards Ryujin making her way across the hallways, already surrounded by a crowd of girls crooning “Unnie~” and asking her to go somewhere after school and join their club.

“Unnie will get to all of you, don’t worry!~” Wooyoung heard her say, right after her cute little laugh.

“She’s so cute.” he breathed. “I need her to notice me.”

“Oooh, look at this. The Sexy King aka biggest fuckboy in school wants the new girl to notice  _ him _ .” Hani whistled, patting her brother on the back. “Oh, how the tables have turned.”

“I’m going to talk to her during lunch.” he decided. “I need to stop being a pussy and just talk to her. And I mean..” he formed an angle with his thumb and index finger and held it up to his chin. “Even that innocent princess can’t resist this face.”

“Dude… Hyosung’s tits were literally about to pop out of her shirt today, I swear…” Jihoon shook his head in amazement.

“I saw that too, man!” Mingi joined in. “I was just *waiting* for a button to pop- that would’ve been a show.”

“It’s a good thing she’s in my homeroom.” Yeosang added, puffing his chest out as if he accomplished something. “I get to see that potentially happen one day.”

“You have no game to be thinking like that, Yeosang.” Yeonjun messed up the other’s hair. “There is no way Hyosung is a first year though. What kind of first year has tits like THAT, right, Wooyoung?”

No answer.

“DUDE.”

“Huh? What? What did you say?” he snapped out of his trance, as he was going over what he was going to say to Ryujin in his head. Should he crack a joke like ‘So I’m not drunk this time, haha’? Or ask about Soju? One of his usual lines like ‘Hey girl, what you doing tonight?’ accompanied with a wink? Or just something simple like ‘Hey, remember me? The druggie that slept on your dog’s bed!’?

For once in his life, he was lost.

He had bedded dozens of girls before, but he was lost when it came to her.

“Dude.. you must really like the new girl, huh? Man, your type has changed a lot.” Mark remarked. “Well, what are you waiting for? She’s getting off the lunch line, use the Sexy King’s charms and get it!” He nudged him off his seat, forcing him to stand and slowly start to make his way towards Ryujin.

“Wooyoung oppa~!”

Now what?

He looked down to see the tiny girl looking up at him, tapping her foot impatiently. He had slept with Shin Yuna *once*, and that was the last time his boys got his piss-drunk and he didn’t have any memory of what happened the night before save for the various kiss marks on his face and his body. But Yuna had some pretty.. intense demands, so it never worked out.

Not to mention that she was a bitch that thought she was hotter than she actually was.

99% of guys who ended up sleeping or dating her agreed. Most tried to avoid her altogether because of her tendency to twist stories and words.

“Oh. Yuna. What do you want?” he halfheartedly asked, eyes glued on Ryujin sitting down at her table of new followers.

“Wooyoung oppa, are you free tonight?” Yuna pulled on his tie to force him to look at her, making sure his attention wasn’t diverted in any way. “I have some.. homework I need help with.”

“Get a tutor then.” he broke out of her grip and started towards Ryujin again, before being pulled back. She had an immense amount of strength for such a skinny girl..

“Oppa.” her gaze grew serious, but he still couldn’t bear to look at her bright blue contacts and huge false lashes. “You better be free tonight.”

“I’m busy.”

“Are you busy enough to ignore these pictures going out? Yuna held up her phone to his face, and his eyes widened at the picture he saw.

It was a shot of him on Ryujin’s balcony the other night, taken from a higher building next door. He was seated on the balcony, and it looked like Ryujin was kneeling down in front of him and…

“Where the hell did you get this from?” Wooyoung’s voice dropped, clenching his fist. “Who took that?”

“Kyungsoo, of course. He’s the best photographer in school, and will do anything for the right price.” Yuna cracked a smile. “Now, I know you don’t want to ruin your innocent little princess’s reputation, so what time should I come over? 11?”

“Delete it.”

“I know we’ll have lots of fun tonight-“

“I said delete it.”

“I’ll see you later, oppa- ah!!”

He grabbed her by the wrist and held her there, ultimately yelling,

“DIDN’T YOU HEAR ME THE FIRST TIME?”

The cafeteria grew silent.

A fork dropped.

Yuna was taken aback in surprise, and managed to give Wooyoung the evilest smirk before she started sniffling. Before he knew it, she was in full-blown “tears”, before he could even let go of her wrist.

“O-Oppa, why are you s-so scary…. I told you I don’t want to sleep with you!!” she got out through her act.

The cafeteria instantly started murmuring, the girls making sour faces at Wooyoung.

Then Ryujin made eye contact with Wooyoung for a millisecond, and recognition flashed in her eyes, before turning into something else. Her eyes grew darker as she got up from the table and marched towards Wooyoung and Yuna. She pulled the teary Yuna away from him and rubbed her back, before turning to Wooyoung and giving him a clean slap across the face.

“And I thought you were a more decent person when you were drunk.” she shook her head, her expression filled with contempt.

“Ryujin, I-“

“There’s a reason I only date girls- it’s people like you.”

Everyone stopped.

She gave him a look filled with disappointment and embarrassment before pushing him back and leaving, he was still stunned.

"Did she say girls?”


	3. 3

Hani kicked off her shoes and pulled out her ponytail, fanning herself and letting the air conditioning do its work on the humid air making it way through the door. She picked up the bag of food, making sure the stuff inside wouldn’t spill as she lugged it to her brother’s room.

“Wooyoungie, are you alive?” she kicked open the door to Wooyoung’s room, greeted by a giant lump on the bed. “I got you lunch.”

“I’m not hungry.” he muttered, rolling over in his sheets to look at his sister. “…Do I smell soft tofu?”

Hani pushed the bag over to him with her food, as her brother fell out of his bed and onto his floor, crawling over to his meal.

“You’ve lost a lot of weight..” Hani noticed. “Probably because you stopped going to the gym with your bros and you refuse to eat.”

“They’re fine without me. And I’m just not hungry these days.”

“It’s been over a month since that thing with Yuna, are you still that upset?”

“I am NOT.” he protested, with a mouthful of stew. “…I think.”

“You only come to school three days a week, tops. You’ve completely cut off communication with your friends and the girls you were messing around with before. Most importantly, you HAVEN’T CLEANED YOUR ROOM. There’s something wrong, Wooyoung.”

“The only girl I need is Ryujin.” he sighed, leaning his head into his hand.

“Wooyoung, she likes girls.”

“I know!!” he yelled in exasperation. “The only girl I think is special is a lesbian. Don’t you see how lucky I am?” He could still feel the sharp stinging of Ryujin’s slap, even if it was from a month ago.

“I don’t know, Wooyoung, the best thing for you to do is get over her and move on with your life. There’s plenty of other girls in our school, and not to mention you’re not even in college yet!!” Hani tried to coerce him out of his misery, picking up the clothes and the trinkets he had strewn all over his room. She was trying to make the best out of the situation, although a part of her encouraged her brother staying at home. Some of the rumors she heard about him were just downright vile. She knew that Wooyoung liked sleeping around, but he would never do something to a girl if she didn’t want it.

Hani despised her brother’s attitude, but she hated it when others talked about him badly.

Because only she was allowed to do that.

“I have no chance with her.” Wooyoung finished his stew, and buried his face in a pillow he grabbed off his bed. “Unless I miraculously wake up as a woman tomorrow.”

Wait.

Hani glanced over at her brother, a million thoughts running through her head.

“Unless….”

Wooyoung looked up, interested.

“What? Unless what?” he pressed.

“There is  _ one _ way you could potentially fix your reputation AND try to make her fall for you..” Hani held her chin in her hand. “But you might not like it.”

“What is it? Tell me!! At this point I’ll do anything!” Wooyoung crawled over to his sister, eyes wide and full of anticipation.

“Come to school dressed as a girl.”

He immediately closed his mouth.

“….Oh, fu-“

“THINK ABOUT IT.” Hani grabbed her brother by the back of his shirt and pulled him back, preventing him from running away. “You come into school, you befriend her, and tell her all the fluff you want about yourself- well, your male self. And since she’s already one of the most popular girls in school, that’ll automatically clear your reputation and you can come back as yourself!”

“Are you kidding, Hani?!” he tried to pull himself out of his sister’s grasp. “Do you have any idea how much I could ruin my reputation if someone recognized me? It would only make it worse!! And besides, I don’t even know how to do.. girl… stuff.”

“Which is why you should be grateful you have a sister.” she gestured to herself. “Do you want your reputation back or not?”

Wooyoung pressed his lips together in a straight line.

If he got caught, he’d be known as a pervert AND an asshole.

But if he didn’t… he’d get his reputation back, potentially have Ryujin to himself, and he could simply erase his temporary persona.

All he had to do was lay low.

“...I’ll do it.” he gave in.

“Good!” Hani clapped her hands, a smile appearing on her face. “Now you’re going to have to shave since you’re gonna be wearing a skirt, and we also need to get you a wig, underwear...”

“Can’t I just wear leggings..?” he asked. “And who the hell is going to see what I’m wearing INSIDE?"

“Wooyoung, in the time you’ve gone to our school, how many girls have seen wear leggings with their uniform?”

“It’s only gonna take a few days and then I’ll be done!” he protested.

“Ryujin isn’t an easy person like that.”

“But… it’s me we’re talking about.” he gave his sister a look, as if to point out something obvious. “Don’t worry, Hani, I got this.”

This reminded her why she hated him.

The schoolyard in the morning was always full of pretty girls. Friends were entering the gate while chatting with each other happily, some were also running, messing around. Some were also flirting with the boys, brushing up against them and wafting their sweet candy-like perfume.

There was some space by the stairs, where San took the liberty to spread out his art supplies and continue his drawing.

Ryujin bounced over to the boy, inviting herself to sit down beside him. She was sipping on a juice box, and held out another one to him.

Unlike a month ago, where he would’ve frozen if a female specimen even looked in his general direction, he grew more comfortable with Ryujin. She was the first person to ever reach out to him, and remind him that he wasn’t invisible.

It was funny how he, considered to be lower than bacteria in the school, became close with an outspoken figure like her.

But no, she wasn’t the one.

Even if she was, he couldn’t instigate anything anyway.

“Want one?” she asked. “And you’re still working on this one, San?"

“True art takes time.” he answered, not looking up from his book. “Unlike your art project you presented yesterday.”

“Yah. I never claimed to be a mysterious sketch genius like someone.” she gently nudged him, making sure his pencil wasn’t down.

“Um, actually, I never said those words.” a semblance of a smile graced his face. “Misunderstood artistic mind is the correct term.”

“Maybe you can help me upgrade my stick-figure drawings.” Ryujin asked, poking a hole in the juice box for him.

San made a concerned face, and sucked air in through his teeth.

“I don’t have magical powers, Ryujin.”

She punched him in the arm and the two burst into laughter, before the schoolyard grew quiet.

Everyone felt a silent wind from a certain place. They all turned then saw someone step inside the gate.. The yard turned to a silent one, everyone staring at them in shock. Some of their things dropped. Including their jaws.

Grey leggings, round glasses, old pink sneakers, matted and stringy hair, the pleated uniform skirt worn down to the knees, two circles of blush on their face, and a feeble attempt at a gradient lip.

“Wait.. is it winter?" one of the girls sneered, causing the schoolyard to fill with laughter. The object of interest simply stuck their nose in the air, sauntering over to the school doors.

San attention was instantly stolen.

Hani, watching from several feet behind her brother, clenched her jaw, and shut her eyes to avoid the second-hand embarrassment that was permeating through the air.

“Wooyoung, I’m going to BEAT your ass.”

Staring at the profile then back at the ‘girl’. The office clerk tilted her head to side and fixed her glasses, putting it on a different position before reading the profile again. She sighed before looking up again.

"So, Miss Jung? Jung… Woojoo?"

The clerk finally spoke after seeing the big difference between the person that was standing in front of her and the picture of their siblings. She just sighed again before giving 'her' another paper that had a schedule.

"You have a sister? And another brother on medical leave right now?"

Funny, I'm the brother.

“Yeah.” he answered quickly, only remembering that he was still using his normal voice when a look of shock appeared on the lady’s face. He cleared his throat in an attempt to not sound so…. mannish. “I mean.. Yes!!” he managed to squeak out.

The clerk shook her head at 'her' voice, so she nodded and signaled Wooyoung to the door, "You can leave now, have a nice first day.”

It wasn’t that hard to find her brother, really.

All she had to look for was the rat’s nest of a wig peeking above all the other girls in school.

That long-ass skirt helped him stand out too.

Hani grabbed him by his collar and spun him around, pulling him into an annex.

“Wooyoung, I’m trying SO HARD not to murder you right now.” she curled her hand up into a fist, shaking it in front of his face. “Oh my god, are you wearing my tint? On your cheeks  _ and _ your mouth?!”

“I’m not going to spend my own money on makeup just for these few days!” he shot back. “And what’s wrong with my outfit? I thought I looked pretty hot this morning.. I mean everyone was looking at me, so that must mean something, right?”

Hani facepalmed.

“I didn’t want to be known as the girl with the ugly sister!!” she yelled, making some of the students passing by look in their direction.

A teacher peeked in, trying to see where the noise was coming from.

“What are you two….. ladies doing in here? Get to class, please.”

“O~kay, seonsaengnim!” Wooyoung answered, attempting to give the teacher a smile and probably scaring him off instead, seeing how fast he ran away.

“I’ll deal with YOU after school.” Hani pointed her finger in his face. “But for the rest of the school day, don’t come near me, you got that?”

“Fine, little miss priss.” he muttered as she left, sticking his tongue out to her backside.

“So did you see that girl this morning?” Ryujin slid into her usual seat next to the artist. “Those round glasses though. I haven’t seen those in years.”

“Yeah..” San sat back in his seat. Ryujin noticed that neither his pencils nor sketchbook were out, and his eyes were in a haze.

“San, you good?” she waved her hand in front of his face. “You trying to remember her?”

“Her fashion was…. so refreshing…” he muttered incoherently. “I’ve never seen any girl dress like that before.”

“Are you kidding me?” class president Jongho happened to be putting his bag away in the lockers behind them. “Can you guys see that it's literally _Jung Wooyoung_ ?”

“Jongho, that so low of you..” Ryujin shook her head at the boy, who stared at her speechlessly.

“She’s so unique..” San continued on. “And her presence is so.. colorful.. It’s like... she brings vibrancy and saturates my misunderstood, monochrome world.”

“Okay, Romeo, slow down.” Ryujin whistled. “She just came today. Don’t overwhelm her if you’re gonna talk to her.”

As if there was a cue, the sliding door to the classroom made a huge sound, as the hot topic ‘herself’ walked in, head held high.

Even their teacher was shocked.

Wooyoung marched over to the teacher’s desk and handed her a piece of paper, standing in front of the classroom and scanning the seats.

Aww, his friends had left his usual seat open.

“Um.. class.. this is Miss.. Jung Woojoo, who just transferred here from America. Please take care of her.” the teacher announced, repeatedly looking back and forth at the paper and at Wooyoung. “You.. can take that seat in front of San.”

San was going to explode.

Wooyoung saw that the seat was about two feet away from Ryujin’s and almost sprinted to it, ignoring the stares and whispers going around the room. He threw his bag down and made himself comfortable- which included sitting in his seat with his legs completely spread.

Hani would’ve slapped him for that.

“Hi, Woojoo! I’m Ryujin!!” was like music to his ears when he finally heard it. He turned towards his guardian angel, who extended her hand and had one of her famous eye smiles on. He grabbed her hand and shook it a little too hard.

“Nice to meet you, Ryujin!” he cleared his throat, using a slightly smoother sounding tone than the one he attempted in the office.

“So you studied in America before you came here? That’s so cool!! Your English must be amazing!”

While the conversation of Wooyoung’s dreams was occurring, San broke into a sweat and he was frozen in his seat. With no sketch book to hide behind, he was only a few inches away from his fantasy-come-true. If only he could reach out and brush his fingers against her hair..

“-by the way, this is my friend, San! He’s an amazing artist, you gotta see his work one day.” he heard Ryujin say. He looked up to see her give him a subtle wink, before turning back to the person sitting directly in front of him.

“…Nice to meet you, San.” Wooyoung half-muttered. 

So this was the guy that was chatting Ryujin up on her first day..

San was so shocked that ‘she’ was talking to him that he sat there, mouth opening and closing like a fish. He wanted to say something- he wanted to recite one of Shakespeare’s sonnets, or one of the analogies he dreamt he would say to his future muse- but absolutely nothing came out.

“O-kay..” Wooyoung slowly turned away from him and back to Ryujin. “Say.. do you think I could eat with you later? I.. don’t have anyone to eat with.. since it’s my first day..”

“Of course!! Anything for a new friend!”

Wooyoung could’ve jumped for joy at that moment. 

What was Hani talking about? This would take a week, tops.

Only an hour later, he would wish he hadn’t thought that.

He scanned the cafeteria for his usual crew and Hani. His group was sitting at their table nearest to the food, and Hani was with her friends a few tables away.

“Woojoo, this way!” Ryujin called out and motioned for him to come onto the line with her.

It was like a scene from his dream, that she would save a spot on the lunch line for him. Maybe one day she would even add “honey” or some other pet name for him at the end.

“So tell me about your life in America! I’m really curious.”

'Shit, I didn’t plan this far ahead..’

“Well… I lived with both my mom and my dad in… New York.” he made up on the spot, grabbing a metal tray from the pile and moving alongside Ryujin. It wasn’t completely a lie though. His parents were probably in New York. Or some other major city. He didn’t know, he never really kept track of his parents’ travel destinations.

“New York?! I really want to go there some day..”

“We also…. had a dog! A German shepherd..?” he lied.

“Oh my gosh, I have a German shepherd too!! Her name is Soju and she’s the sweetest little thing.. You should meet her sometime!!!”

“Can’t wait!”

Their conversation was interrupted by several complaints from other students. A couple was clinging to each other and cutting students, and when Wooyoung saw their faces he quietly clenched his fist by his side and narrowed his eyes. Yuna and another one of her boy toys. This time, though, it wasn’t just some nobody she picked up. Mingi, a third year whose gang was one Wooyoung used to be part of, before he technically challenged him and split their once bigger group into two smaller ones. So now there was a ‘Sexy King', and a ‘FIX ON'.

The two started making out in the middle of the line, right in front of Ryujin.

“Let’s go.” Wooyoung tugged on her uniform and started moving around the two people eating each other’s faces. He briefly hit his shoulder against Yuna’s since the space around them was so small.

And because he was extremely petty.

He stifled a laugh as he saw Yuna trying to grasp Mingi’s hair, but failing and settling for trying to push his head closer to hers. 

What a messy attempt at a hot kiss.

Yuna broke away from him, and gave the loudest scoff Wooyoung heard in a while.

“Yah, ugly new girl!” she screeched, catching the attention of the cafeteria. “Did you just laugh?”

“Nope.” he answered simply, turning around on his heel.

“But you did.” she stepped closer, crossing her arms. “What were you laughing at?”

“I told you, nothing.” Wooyoung answered, shrugging. He was about to turn around again before Yuna put her foot out and tripped him, his tray clattering to the floor.

Hani, who was sitting a few tables away, prayed that he wouldn’t overreact.

“Wooyoung, don’t let her get to you…” she whispered anxiously.

On the other hand, Wooyoung stared at the linoleum floor for a good ten seconds trying to calm himself down. He pushed himself up and fixed his messy bangs.

“I was laughing because even in America I’ve never seen a girl cling onto her toy so desperately as you do.”

“You bitc-!” Yuna was about to take a swing at him, before he grabbed her arm and pushed it down.

“Yah. Ugly new girl.” Mingi finally stepped in, standing only a few centimeters over Wooyoung. “I know you want me, but hurting my girl isn’t the way to try and get me.”

“Excuse me?” Wooyoung raised an eyebrow, becoming slightly amused.

“You don’t think I saw you looking at me the way you did just a few seconds ago?” he asked as he gave the cockiest smirk.

“Oh, is that what you thought? If that’s that case, then I’m sorry for confusing you~” he mockingly bowed. “I was just disgusted at how ugly you are.”

Several people in the room gasped. Girls in line started whispering.

Mingi chuckled to himself, stepping towards Wooyoung with his fists clenched.

“I’ll have you know, I might as well be the most handsome one in this school.” he explained. “And I don’t think you have the right to be judging me for my looks, Lemongrab.”

“Cute nickname.” Wooyoung remarked, his confidence from when he first challenged his senior slowly making its comeback. “But honestly, my face would be gorgeous if I wanted it to be."

Mingi scoffed.

“Think of me as an unscratched lottery ticket.” Wooyoung was the one to step towards him now, making him waver and even back up. “Since I’ve already got the ticket.. I think I’ll save it to scratch off later.”

He could see the other kids in line with their mouths hanging open. Ryujin looked on with the most impressed look on her face.

Wooyoung continued to move towards Mingi, eventually backing him into a pillar.

“You’d be all over me.” he finished, flicking him in the forehead and turning around on his heel.

The reaction from the students made the cafeteria shake.

Wooyoung blew on his palm, which was still red from being pushed onto the cafeteria floor.

If he had to deal with that every day until he managed to get Ryujin to fall for him, he may have to rethink his plan.

“Who knew girls had to deal with this much shit?” he grumbled, covering his face from the afternoon sun as he stood outside to wait for Hani.

Instead of his sister, he found Ryujin standing in front of him.

“Woojoo, that thing you pulled during lunch was amazing.” she shook her head. “You finally stuck it to that homophobic piece of trash!”

“Homophobic?” Wooyoung repeated. Great, another shitty thing to add to his personality.

“Oh.. I should probably let you know.” she remembered. “I like girls, and Mingi said something to me about me eventually ending up running to a guy, so you standing up to him meant a lot to me.”

“Really..?” Wooyoung asked, his heart lifting as Ryujin wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

This was absolute bliss.

“You know what?” Ryujin started after pulling away from him. All he wanted to do was pull her back in and hug her forever. “You should come in looking absolutely gorgeous tomorrow to prove your point to Mingi and all the other boys that called you those mean nicknames today!! I-I mean, not that you’re not pretty now, I-“

“It’s okay, I know what you mean.” Wooyoung stopped her in the middle of her oncoming apology.

“Woo!” Hani came out of the school doors, stopping in front of the door. “Let’s go home now. I have a lot of….. things I need to discuss with you,  _ Woojoo _ .”

Wooyoung visibly cringed at the name, and was pulled away from Ryujin by his sister. He could already feel her perfectly manicured nails digging into his skin as he waved goodbye to his angel.


	4. 4

“What the FUCK were you thinking?!” Hani hit him with her backpack in between every word. “People are already asking around how I came out the way I did, and what the hell happened to ‘ _Woojoo_ ’!? Also is that really the best name you could come up with?!”

“I said I was sorry!” Wooyoung protested, pulling the tangled wig from his head.

“You better be. Just because YOUR reputation is ruined doesn’t mean MINE needs to be too.” she finally chucked her backpack at him, running her hands through her hair. “But I see you already managed to make a name for yourself. I have to admit.. the thing you pulled at lunch was impressive.”

“Thank you.” he nodded, looking quite pleased with himself. “Oh, that reminds me.. can you help me with… this..?” He gestured to himself and his monstrosity of an outfit.

“What, once Ryujin disapproves, you want me to help?” Hani raised an eyebrow.

“Hani, come on.” Wooyoung pushed out his bottom lip. “Don’t you want people to regret calling your ‘sister’ an ugly dinosaur?”

“…I do love proving people wrong..”

“So~?”

Hani stood up from the bed, beckoning Wooyoung to come with her.

“Hurry up and change. I’m taking you to the place I usually go to.”

“...What.. are they gonna do?” Wooyoung asked warily.

“Everything you’re gonna need for tomorrow- including a functional wig, fittings, waxing, and-“

“Waxing?!” his eyes widened in fear. “Can’t I just shave?”

Hani shook her head in frustration and pulled him along by his ear,

“This is what you get for embarrassing me on your first day."

He never thought he would be scared to death by three very tall, very attractive women.

“Well, who do we have here?” the first of the three spoke, the blonde one. “This is your brother?"

“You never told me your brother was this cute, Hani...” the redhead pursed her lips and ran her hand across Wooyoung’s back. The sound of her heels against the marble flooring echoed in his ears, already giving him goosebumps. The girls reminded him of a more refined version of the types of girls he used to mess around with, and he ended up questioning why he ever brought any of those second-rate girls home anyway.

But he was already starting to think this was a mistake.

“Cute, where?” Hani remarked. “Now can you do what you said could do? I just need a demo here so I know what I should do at home.”

“I don’t know, will he let us do our work?” asked the tallest one, with sleek black hair and bold red lips. “Is he willing to experience what us ladies have to go through every single day?”

Suddenly four pairs of eyes were on him, as he tried to find the exact wording of his answer in his head.

“….Look, just because I agreed to do this doesn’t mean I’m like, ga-“

“STRIP HIM.”

If Wooyoung had to pick the most painful thing he ever had to go through, what was happening right now trumped the time he twisted his arm attempting to ride a motorcycle and the other time where he ran face first into a brick wall while trying to run from another gang.

He never knew that a tub of pink wax and a few strips of paper could send him into an entirely new dimension of pain.

“ **FUCK..!** ” he blurted out, immediately biting down on his bottom lip right after to prevent anything else from coming out. It was only the third strip so far, and he already felt like he was going to pass out.

“Wooyoung, if you keep crying, it’s only going to take longer.”

“I am not crying!!” he protested, quickly wiping away the tears that welled up in his eyes from the pain. “How many more?”

“I want to say… three?” Blondie estimated, counting her fingers. “But it might be more since Hani told us you wanted to wax *everything*.”

‘Oh, Hani, you’re gonna get it when I’m done..’

He would have to get through another twenty minutes of feeling like his skin was being ripped off before he could do anything to Hani, though.

“What was that slimy stuff you put all over my face before?” Wooyoung asked, grabbing a towel from a nearby table and proceeding to quickly dry his wet face with it.

Redhead rushed over and stopped him from doing any more damage.

“We just finished your skincare course, can you at least remember to pat, not rub?” she chastised him, taking the towel from his hands and gently dabbing his face with it. “And that was the secret for why girls have such perfect skin!”

“Not all girls…” he thought back to how Yuna always covered up her skin with glops of foundation, then shivered in disgust. “And am I almost done yet?” he complained, preparing to lie back down on the plush seat and fall asleep. “This is so tiring…"

“No naptime for you, princess.” the lady with the red lipstick walked in, motioning for Wooyoung to follow her.

He moved carefully, as his very red legs still stung from that horrific process he had to go through. The next room almost blinded him with white lights, and looking around, what was about to happen dawned on him all at once.

“…Is this.. the makeup?” he asked, looking at her with a slightly terrified expression.

“Maybe you’re not as uneducated as Hani makes you out to be.” she remarked before pushing him down in a seat. “Now would you like to see the process or do you want to wait until the end?”

“Let him be surprised.” Hani appeared in the room, holding a bag out to Blondie and Redhead. There was the weirdest smile on her face. “I just need to run out and go buy a few more.. things for my brother. I’m entrusting him with you!!” she blew her brother a kiss before she literally skipped out the door.

To Wooyoung, the next half hour or so just seemed like the girls were just slapping stuff onto his face, but even he had to admit (not out loud, of course) the soft brushing on his eyes and sweet-smelling powders were kind of.. relaxing.

It was only when they presented him with a medieval torture device-looking contraption that he gripped the sides of the chair and drew back,

"What the fuck is that??"

"It's just an eyelash curler..? Now come here and stop being a big baby!" Heels scolded, holding his neck still.

Having them glue fake hair to his eyes was a weird experience as well, as he tried his best to not close his eyes every second.

But damn, if every girl he bedded went through this much, how the hell did they all look without makeup?

He could feel his pride slowly dwindle when Blondie and Redhead almost blinded him trying to get the wig Hani had gotten him onto his head. He knew that it would be absolute hell to wear the thing for the entire day in the heat outside.

“He looks soooooo cute!” Blondie cooed as she was curling the wig, making a little part of him die inside. “You have such a small face too, I’m jealous..”

“Wait till you see yourself, _honey_.” Redhead bent down in front of him, tilting his head up to face her and spritzing something sweet-smelling down his neck. “You’re absolutely gorgeous.”

He wanted to combust, biting down on his lip just as the door to the place swung open.

“ _I’m ba~ck~_ ” Hani sang, standing there with her arms wide.

She could barely see her brother before he bolted to the changing room, holding the curtains to the wall so that she wouldn’t be able to see him at all. He regretted looking around the space, since the entire wall behind him was a giant mirror.

…Let’s just say his pride dropped to a fatal state even when he took _one_ glance at the juxtaposition between his made-up face and crusty t-shirt and jeans.

‘This isn’t gay or whatever, you’re doing this for Ryujin.’ was the only thought that kept him from breaking down.

“Let me just get this over with.” he grumbled from behind the curtain, feeling the tips of his ears become hot.

“Wooyoung, I’m going to see you eventually. Why are you running?” Hani stuck her hand inside the room, holding out a large shopping bag. “Put all of these on.”

He dumped out all of the contents, sifting through them before he debated whether or not to just curl up in a ball and never come out of that dressing room.

‘Ryujin..’

“Hani, who the hell is gonna look at what I’m wearing inside?!” he yelled through the curtain. “….And how the hell do you girls put _ON_ a bra? I’ve only ever taken them _OFF_ girls!!”

“Do you want me to come in and he-“

“ **NEVERMIND**.”

After much difficulty and contemplating his life choices that led him to where he was, he managed to figure out the uniform. He didn’t want to know where Hani got one in his size, and he was surprised that everything seemed to fit.

He had held up the skirt for what felt like forever, noting that it was definitely significantly shorter than the one had finessed from the school’s lost and found for earlier in the day. It wasn’t like he didn’t appreciate a short skirt once in a while, but you know, they were usually ON GIRLS.

He took one last gulp, pulled the piece of fabric on and tucked the uniform shirt in, not used to the strange breeze running up his bare legs.

Wooyoung bit down on his lip, his ears and face growing hotter by the second.

Was it just him or did it feel even shorter when he wore it?

'Why do I feel like the biggest pervert right now..?'

"How am I supposed to walk around like this?" he huffed and attempted to pull the hem of the skirt down, but it wouldn't go past its mid-thigh length. He purposely tried avoiding the mirror right behind him, as the tiny glance earlier had already made him scared to see how the final product looked.

....So how stupid did he look?

“Wooyoung, are you done yet?” Hani stood outside the curtain, leaning against the wall and growing giddier with every passing second.

“Hani, I don’t know if I can do this…” she heard her brother say quietly. Wooyoung didn’t even notice that he was already playing with a long strand of his new hair out of nervousness.

“Come ON, Woo, there’s no backing out now!!!” she suddenly grew impatient, grabbing the curtain and opening it for herself. “Now **LET ME SEE YOU**!!”

This was the reason why he questioned his sister’s hobbies sometimes.

“Oh. My. God.”

The longest minute of silence.

“Woo~~!!” 

Oh, _lord_.

Hani threw herself at her brother (sister…?), pulling him into a tight hug that required a lot more strength than someone her size. She showered him with compliments, placing them in between her incessant squealing.

“Woo, you’re so pretty~ The uniform skirt makes your legs look amazing~ Ah, why do you look so good in falsies? You actually look so innocent like this, who knew!! My little baby sister~” she gushed.

“This doesn’t make me… **gay** or anything, remember that.” was the only thing he could muster.

“Now people will actually believe you and I are somewhat related!” Hani turned him to face the floor length mirror in the dressing room.

Who was **she**?

Large doe eyes framed by long lashes, a glowing complexion, and pink rosebud lips made him wonder if it was just makeup or straight up black magic. He knew his face had always been more on the “softer” side but everything the girls did made him look like the epitome of innocent, pretty schoolgirl. 

_‘Me……? Pretty…..?’_ it even felt weird to think that, whilst scanning his reflection up and down.

The soft curls of the wig that framed his face reached down to his chest and smoothed out the harsher edges of his jawline, and he was starting to see where the “cute” comments were coming from- Blondie and Redhead had snuck a tiny white bow into his wig, and the massively oversized school cardigan swallowed his shoulders and hands, reminding him of how the tiny, soft girls he had seen out and about would playfully swat their boyfriend’s chests while cooing sweet nothings that they would no doubt find irresistible.

Wooyoung always thought that he would be on the receiving end of those sweet nothings, though.

Maybe it was due to him barely eating for the last few weeks, but he was shocked at just how skinny his legs looked in the skirt..

“I….” the voice coming out of his mouth definitely didn’t match his appearance, taking him aback. “Wha… How..What did you-?”

“Oh my, he’s absolutely _precious_!” Blondie appeared behind them, clasping her hands together.

“You all managed to turn my idiot baby brother into this, I have to applaud you.” Hani laughed, fixing bits and pieces of the uniform. “Ugh, Woo, I’ve always been jealous of your tiny waist, you might even look better in skirts than I do..”

“Oh, is that an accomplishment?” he smirked.

“Don’t push it, baby _sis_.” Hani emphasized the last word, giving his butt a quick slap that he normally would’ve brushed off. Instead, he yelped and scrambled to hold down his skirt, resulting in his highly amused sister. “Aww, is our pretty little Woojoo all shy now~? I've never seen you like this.”

“Um, do you guys.….. not wear anything over your underwear?” he gingerly asked his sister, his hand securely on the back of his skirt. “What if the wind blows it up or something..?”

“Then you’ll be giving everybody a great show.” she winked and patted him on the back. 

This was not what he signed up for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the way i wrote the og draft of this at like 3:47am
> 
> all writings of the characters are


	5. 5

Hani woke him up two hours earlier than he would usually get up, and insisted on him taking a shower before he would have to go through half of the process he did the night before.

Since Hani wasn’t a professional like Blondie and Redhead, she may have poked him in the eye one too many times while she was doing his makeup, but the end result was near identical to what the girls had done on him.

Then came the long process of the wig and his clothes, to which he shooed Hani out of his room before he put on the uniform piece by piece, including the dreaded underwear. He slowly shuffled his way over his full-length mirror and sighed at his reflection.

“I never thought that one day, I’d be wearing a goddamn skirt in public."

He looked so different from his disheveled self that rolled out of bed that morning, that he was still debating whether or not he would go for himself if he was the opposite gender.

“Woojoo isn’t as innocent as she seems..” he scoffed at the mirror, giving himself a final once-over after he put on his socks (which had these  _ disgusting _ little hearts at the ankles) and shoes (thank god he could still wear his sneakers) before opening the door to a very excited Hani.

“Woo~ let’s go!” she yelled, looping her hand in with Wooyoung’s and pulling him outside. “Now do you remember everything I taught you last night?”

“I’m… pretty sure?”

“Repeat everything to me.” she commanded.

“Uh… sit with my legs together?” he listed.

“And?”

“Cover my mouth when I laugh? Don’t laugh loudly.”

“And?”

“TRY not to get into any fights. And if I do, only fight with words, not fists.”

“And the most important thing?”

“….uh…” his mind went blank, looking down at Hani with an apologetic look.

“Play your part .” Hani clapped between every word. "You gotta act like the girls at school, maybe flirt with a dude or two."

“Flirting….. with guys….” he repeated, obviously not too pleased with the idea. “Don’t tell me that I have to mess around with Mingi too…”

“As much of a jackass that guy is.. he literally throws himself at the feet of any new ‘goddess’ that comes around.” Hani explained. “So you get him on your side, take advantage of him, and who knows- maybe he’ll be an underling in YOUR crew when Wooyoung returns."

“I don’t get why I can’t just say I’m a lesbian too?” he asked, cringing at the possibility of being NICE to Mingi.

“How convenient is it that ANOTHER one shows up exactly a month after Ryujin gets here?”

“Oh.” he nodded quietly.

“Look.” Hani tugged on her brother’s cardigan sleeve. “The secret is to lead the boys on, but never give them what they want.”

“Come on, of course they won’t be played that easily.” Wooyoung rolled his eyes.

“I say this from watching you for the past year.” Hani remarked, before bolting up the street.

“What did you say, you brat?!” Wooyoung chased his sister, trying to hold down the back of his skirt. He managed to get all the way to the schoolyard, and he was so focused on catching Hani that he didn’t notice that he had ran all the way into the heart of the schoolyard crowd. “ **YAH!!** ” he screamed at the top of his lungs, his voice cracking and drawing the attention of everyone.

Over a hundred eyes were on him.

He froze.

“Who is she?”

_ Oh god... _

“I don’t know, but isn’t she...”

_ Oh god, oh god… _

“..kind of cute?”

_ Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh go- _

He was too busy looking around him in sheer terror that he didn’t see the hand holding his dropped phone in front of his face.

“Hey. You dropped your phone.” the male student pointed out.

“T-Thanks, I-“ he looked up to see who the hand belonged to, and it was none other than the asshole he embarrassed yesterday at lunch, Mingi.

A wave of anger immediately washed over his body, his ears heating up and his fists subconsciously clenching. His tone immediately changed, his rough tone in his original voice even coming through. “What do you think you’re doing with my phone, you ass eater?” he blurted out.

Mingi stood there, stunned.

From his perspective, the only reason he had picked up the phone was the fact that it was mere millimeters from falling on his foot, and meh, he was feeling nice today.

He was expecting the owner of the phone to be just another insignificant student that would oh-so-gratefully thank him and go about their day, but when they turned around, Mingi wasn’t expecting to be greeted by a pair of sparkly eyes, along with the cutest mole on their lips, his mind completely blocking out the profanity she had just uttered. Not to mention the way her tiny hands grabbed her phone, brushing against his-

Wait.

“….Lemongrab?” he stuttered, mouth hanging open in disbelief. There was no way this was the same person he basically kicked to the ground yesterday.

"I'm sorry!" Wooyoung’s lifesaver came pushing through the crowd, interrupting with an apologetic smile. Hani squeezed her brother’s arm, giving him a very threatening look. “ _Woojoo_.” she stressed the name, making a little part of Wooyoung’s pride die inside. “You should say thank you to Mingi, you could’ve lost your phone!"

“Hani……..” Wooyoung said through gritted teeth, nodding over to the person standing in front of them. She gave him the most annoyed glare he had seen yet and dug her nails deeper into his arm. He turned back to his rival, who still held out his phone for him, but seemed a bit shaken at this point. He swallowed down the rest of his pride as he brought up a sleeve-covered hand to cover his mouth, feigning shock and uttering a single, “ _ Oh my gosh!~ _ ”

Hani tried so hard to hold back her laugh.

“I can’t believe I almost lost my phone... Woojoo is so  _ clumsy~!! _ ”

He died a little inside at how naturally talking in this disgusting tone came to him.

“Thank you so much, Mingi.…  **oppa** ~!” he said through clenched teeth. He pushed past the wall of students to get inside of the school building, making sure to hold down the back of his skirt.

Mingi was still too shocked by the time he was pushed out of the way, even more surprised by their sheer strength.

“Wow… you learn so fast, baby sis~!” Hani mused, hovering by her brother as he tried to get inside as quickly as possible.

“I’m dead inside.”

And this was only the beginning.

The first thing on his mind after his wild morning was to find his guardian angel. 

After dropping Hani off at her classroom, he scourged the hallways, looking for Ryujin’s glossy black hair. But there were just way too many people that flooded the building before class even started.

Maybe.. that nerd that she hangs out with? 

He was so focused on finding either Ryujin or her artist friend that he didn’t notice the continuous stares and whispers from the other students in the halls. He also didn’t notice the growing crowd of boys trailing behind him. 

Wooyoung peeked into his classroom and saw San already in his seat, his head down in his arms. 

‘What kind of loser is in the room twenty minutes before class starts..?’

“Hey you.” he greeted curtly, poking his arm. “Wake up.” 

San woke up in a jolt, with blurry vision and his hair in a matted mess. 

If he had the willpower, he would’ve told off whoever woke him up because he was having the nicest dream about his new muse. 

Which was why he almost had a heart attack when the muse herself was standing right in front of him, drumming her fingers on his desk impatiently. 

There were no signs of the cakey makeup or oversized glasses, but he could feel his heart pounding as he took in all the features he could now clearly see and man, everything single thing about her was just _pretty_. It’s just now, everyone else would be able to see it. She didn’t have all of the bells and whistles she had yesterday, but San could still see the fiery spirit that burned in her eyes and hear the slight roughness to her voice. San admitted that he did kind of miss the avant-garde fashion Woojoo had before, but as different as she looked, it was still difficult to breathe around his muse. 

And he lived for that. 

“O-Oh, h-h-hi W-“ 

“Do you know where Ryujin is?” 

“U-Uh… the lib-bra-“ 

“The what?” Wooyoung repeated, his patience thinning. 

“L-Librar-r-“ 

“Oh, library, got it.” 

In San’s mind, the scene went in complete slow motion, his muse turning around before she left, and wiggling her fingers in a wave before blowing a kiss and leaving. 

But in reality Woojoo simply turned and walked out with a single “Thanks.” 

“I will chase you until you love me, my muse.” he called out to no one.

Turns out the library was a dead end.

“I’m going to beat that nerd to dust..” he promised himself, pounding his fist into his other hand. He was walking back in the direction of his classroom again, frustrated that Ryujin was nowhere to be found. “Is she not in school today? Maybe she’s sick.. I should go check-“ 

“Woojoo!!!”

Ryujin ran up beside him, immediately looping her arm in his.

“I couldn’t find you this morning, but I heard a lot of stuff about you in the hallways! I almost didn’t recognize you..” she explained. “What did you do?”

His anger went away, and his spirits lifted instantly.

‘Wait.. why do I care if I look good as a woman?’ he asked himself.

“Oh.. I just wanted to change it up, you know?” he made up, when he really wanted to say “Hani would’ve actually murdered me otherwise”.

“Did you stick it to Mingi this morning?” Ryujin made sure to ask. “PLEASE tell me you did.”

He gave her a smile and wink.

“You know I did.”

“Woojoo~!” Hani pulled him aside the moment he entered the cafeteria, to make him face her and a group of her first-year classmates. “My friends want to meet you!”

Time to be paraded around again..

“You’re so slim!” one of them said. “And your legs are so long..”

“Woojoo unnie, you have such a small face and nice proportions..” another one gushed. “Have you ever considered modeling?”

“Not really…” he answered, hoping to get out of the conversation quickly. “I just kinda want to focus on school right now..”

Jongho walked past while the conversation was happening.

“Jung Wooyoung, I'm surprised none of the teachers have said anything.."

‘God, if people start believing this kid…’ Wooyoung could feel himself start to sweat.

“Wow, Jongho.” Hani sighed.

“Wow, Jongho.” the others echoed.

“I get that you're salty you've never dated, but isn't it a bit much to act so condescending to a new student?"

The kid only scoffed and shook his head as Hani led him away. 

Turning around, he saw Ryujin waving at him from her usual table, with a plate of food already placed in his seat next to her.

‘She’s an actual angel, I swear.’

“So those kids want you to model.” was the first thing she said to him.

“First-years never know what they're talking about..” he sighed, picking at his cauliflower and peas.

“I mean,” Ryujin began. “San could always use a model for sketching, right?” She turned to the other, who was seated right across from Wooyoung.

“Uh, I-“ 

“I’m not interested in becoming a model for ANY form of art.” Wooyoung stated, not even giving San his full attention.

“How about a nude model?” a voice coming from above them interrupted their conversation. Of course it was none other than Mingi.

“How about you shut up and get away from me and my friends?” Wooyoung looked up, “Accidentally” flicking a pea in the general direction of his face.

“Aw come now, baby.” Mingi moved his arm to place it on Wooyoung’s shoulder, to which he swiftly avoided, making Mingi’s hand fly straight into the mashed potatoes on his tray.

“Smooth.”

One of Mingi’s minions rushed over with napkins, and he let out an arrogant chuckle as he wiped off his hands.

“Look, I just wanted to.. apologize for what happened yesterday.” he began, finding it quite difficult to seem remorseful. “And I was wondering if there were any favors I could do to make it up to you?”

“Well, there is one…” Wooyoung put a finger on his lips.

“There is?” Ryujin and San echoed.

“Get out of my face and never come near me again.” he announced, with the biggest smile on his face. “What are you still doing here? Shoo shoo.”

“So fearless…” San breathed, his hands grabbing the edge of the table. He would’ve rushed in and formed a human barrier between ‘Woojoo’ and Mingi, blurting out something like “Get away from my muse, you scoundrel!!”, but he decided that a black eye wasn’t worth it… yet. And besides, his muse seemed to be handling the situation quite well.

“Oh, here comes your little hoe!” Wooyoung pointed out Yuna rushing over to her boytoy’s side.

“Mingi oppa, why don’t you come sit down with me?” she whined, jumping up and down and tugging on his shirt. “I even brought in my homemade bento box for you today!” She held up the box to his face, attempting to spoon-feed him some mysteriously green curry.

“Yuna, not now!!” he twisted his body to avoid the food, knocking the spoon out of her hand and flinging the curry right on Wooyoung’s pristine white sneakers.

He swore he could see a smile on Yuna’s face.

“Woojoo, your shoes..” Ryujin started.

“I’ll buy you a brand new pair.” Mingi offered, pushing Yuna to the side.

“No need!” Wooyoung remained cheerful, despite his growing annoyance that there was bound to be a stain on his shoes now. He turned his body away from the table, and stuck his leg out to Mingi. 

“Clean it for me.” he grinned evilly.

Mingi had a blank stare on his face as he looked at his outstretched leg.

“Didn’t you hear her?” Ryujin asked, biting the side of her cheek to prevent herself from smiling. “You should listen to your goddess.”

Mingi looked around at everyone, before kneeling down. Wooyoung couldn’t help but flinch as the other grabbed his ankle and cleaned his shoe with his sleeve.

San looked on in awe, wondering how this new student managed to tame the most notorious third-year in the school basically overnight. But there was a tinge of jealousy that ran through him as he watched Mingi come in such close contact with Woojoo.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch period.

Wooyoung jumped, jerking his leg in surprise and kicking Mingi square in the face.

Now if this was anyone else, he would’ve stopped to check if they were okay, because it really was an accident on his part. 

But this was the Sexy King.

"Oopsies~ My bad.” Wooyoung gave him another smile before gracefully plucking his leg out of his hold. “At least now you can use the money you would have spent on me on your new nose job.” he spun around and strutted out of the cafeteria, a beaming Hani trailing behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> bc one of my irls said wooyoung looks like lemongrab


End file.
